Cheery Cherry Cat
by EmpressSaix
Summary: Grell gets turned into a cat and Sebastian makes the mistake of bringing him home.


Cheery Cherry Cat

***This is my first Kuroshitsuji one-shot and I'm posting it just short of my birthday (Sept. 10****th****)! I normally dabble in Bleach so you may recognize my username. I got this idea when a grabbed a handful of red thread that was the same shade as Grell's hair. I pictured him as a cat playing with this and it went on from there. **

**If you want to read this is a Grell/Sebastian yaoi go right ahead. I don't normally write yaoi and I wasn't intending on this one-shot being viewed as such but *shrugs* whatever. I have no problem with yaoi honestly; I just can't picture myself writing it. I sure do like to read it though. ^.^**

**So please enjoy and review. If you've read some of my Bleach work you may recognize a certain character I do own. Since there are demons, angles and shinigami in Kuroshitsuji I don't think a witch would be too far off do you? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, just a certain blue-eyed witch.***

* * *

Grell's eye twitched in fury at the girl before him. She wore a tasteful green dress and her long blue-black hair flowed behind her. Acid green and sapphire blue eyes clashed over the rooftop they both stood on. She looked triumphant while Grell was grinding his shark like teeth.

"Take. That. Back!" He hissed while revving up his precious red chainsaw.

The girl, witch, flipped her hair back. "Take what back? Oh, you mean my comment about your horrid overuse of the color red and how it makes you look like an over ripened cherry? Never!"

"It is not horrid and I do not look like a cherry! Red is the most beautiful color in the world and should be used as much as possible! Not like that sickening shade of seasick green you're wearing." Grell retorted.

It was the witch's turn to twitch in annoyance. At least her choice of color doesn't make people's eyes bleed.

"Why don't you put you scythe where your mouth is Shinigami?" She challenged.

"With pleasure." Grell said gleefully as he held up his chainsaw.

"With my magic at the drop of a hat. Turn this reaper into a cat!" She chanted.

Her fingers glittered and Grell was hit with an unseen force that caused him to tumble off the edge of the roof and into the alley below. A great thick plume of smoke enveloped him as he hit the ground. Grell blearily opened his eyes and found that he was encased in a lot of fabric. He fought his way out and saw that everything was significantly larger.

He couldn't understand what had happened until he looked into a nearby puddle. Looking back at him was a furry red face with the same eyes and teeth as him.

_Aww, what a cute little kitty. Wait a minute... That's me!_ He realized with shock. _Oh dear God! That little bitch! I'm going to chop her into bits with me scythe! _

The main problem with that plan though was that he lacked any thumbs and he didn't have the strength to lift and wield his weapon. He paced around while also stumbling because he wasn't used to walking on four limbs.

_I have to get help. That's what I'll do. I'm sure Will or Ronny are around this bloody town somewhere._ He reassured himself as he hesitantly crawled out of the alley. He padded down a few steps when a silky male voice caught his ears.

"Well aren't you a beautiful creature." A pair of gloved hands scooped up kitty Grell. He was about to scratch at whoever had picked him up and run until he saw who it was.

Sebastian held the small red feline in his hands. The cat looked a little older then a kitten and had oddly bright red long fur. Its feet were black giving it the appearance of wearing boots, there was also a black spot at the base of its tail. Its nose, chin and belly were white. A dark line of red outlined its green eyes making it look like it was wearing glasses.

It was truly an odd looking cat but a beautiful one none the less. The cat looked at him before meowing pleasantly and pretty much throwing itself at him.

The demon chuckled as he pet the animal. "Well, aren't you affectionate? I'm sure the Young Master won't notice one more cat in the house. He already hasn't noticed the ones I have hidden away now."

The cat meowed in agreement and Sebastian tucked him under his arm. Grell was purring loudly and couldn't believe his luck. _Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming. Of all the people to find me it was my dear Bassy and now he's taking me home with him!_

Sebastian gently scratched under the cats chin causing said creature to purr louder. The demon had no knowledge of what he was really carrying.

The witch was still on the rooftop and she had seen it all. "Huh, the Shinigami got picked up a demon. Serves him right for criticizing my dress."

* * *

Ronald Knox nudged Grell's chainsaw with his foot while William T. Spears was picking through the read reaper's discarded clothing looking for a clue.

"Hey, Will... you don't think Senpai is running around," the young man gulped. "Naked do you?"

William shuddered at the thought. "I pray to God in Heaven that he is not."

The bi-color haired man crossed his arms behind his head. "So do you think a demon was behind this?"

"I'm not sure. I don't sense one nearby. It could've been a witch." The more prim man said evenly.

"A witch? Do those even exist? I thought they were just fairytales." Ronald asked.

"Let's just say those convoluted witch hunts the humans had a few centuries back weren't completely off the mark. Witches aren't nearly as bothersome as demons and their souls look exactly like that of humans. Knowing Sutcliffe he probably greatly angered one and probably got turned into something." Will explained. "This is certainly going to send me into overtime."

Ronald rolled his shoulders, "Well I guess we better get started on looking for him huh?"

His superior sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Yes, I believe we must once again bail out that nuisance."

* * *

Grell was in absolute heaven.

Sebastian had snuck him in the mansion and into his room. He told kitty Grell to stay put while he tended to the Young Master. The butler later appeared with a small brush and saucer of milk. Grell lapped up the tasty cool milk before the butler started brushing him.

The red reaper absolutely melted on the butler's lap in pure pleasure. The demon skillfully dragged the comb through the long fur without catching against any knots or tangles. His gloved fingers then threaded into the curly white fur of his belly and gently rubbed it. Grell almost passed out from the amount of pleasure he was experiencing.

_This is just too good! Maybe I should thank that witch instead for this. I could spend eternity as Bassy's companion._ He thought as Sebastian's fingers gently petted his head.

"You are truly a unique creature but that is what makes you so special and beautiful." Sebastian cooed.

Grell mewled happily and purred louder. The demon chuckled when he realized how much the cat liked to be complimented.

"I'm just glad that bothersome Shinigami Grell Sutcliffe isn't here. In fact he hasn't bothered me in a while. I guess that William T. Spears has him preoccupied with paperwork and collecting souls." The butler mused.

_Oh, but I'm closer then you think Bassy. Speaking of Will, he is going to be furious when he finds out. Or should I say _if _he finds out that is._ Grell mentally chuckled at that.

* * *

Will sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He and Ronald had been searching for a few hours and had come up with nothing. Sutcliffe could be anyone or _anything_ and stashed somewhere in a large city didn't make it any easier. After having enough of Ronald's incessant complaining about wanting a break Will finally agreed. He was sitting on a park bench while the younger man was, of course, flirting with some young ladies.

"Hey."

The reaper turned to see a young woman with dark blue eyes, long hair and dressed in a green dress standing beside him. She wore an odd blue and silver feather fascinator on the right side of her head.

"Can I help you, young lady?" Will asked politely. Though it was odd that this girl could see and speak to him. Was she on the To Die List?

"Are you looking for that weird red haired Shinigami?" She asked.

William's bright green eyes went wide. How did she know that? Unless... "Grell Sutcliffe then yes we are."

"Does he have really long red hair, shark like teeth, wears red glasses and calls himself a woman?" The girl asked.

The reaper sighed. "That's him alright. Do you know where he is?"

She nodded. "I had a fight with him so I turned him into a cat. Then he was picked up by this red eyed demon dressed as a butler. He headed in the direction of the Phantomhive estate."

Great. Just great. Not only was Grell an animal now but he was also in the hands of Sebastian Michaelis. Could this get anymore bothersome?

"Hey there pretty lady~!" Ronald cooed with a flirtatious wink.

_Of course_. Will's brow twitched as Ronald tried to make romantic advances on a witch. He grabbed the younger man by the ear and started dragging him away.

"Come Knox, I now know where Sutcliffe is. Now let's go and retrieve him." Will said sternly.

"You guys want some help in getting your weird reaper friend back?" The two men turned to look at her. She smiled devilishly. "I can help."

* * *

Sebastian was reclining on his bed in the afternoon of the next day. He had all his chores completed for the day and the Young Master didn't require anything at the moment. So with his spare free time he decided to relax with his new found red cat. The crimson feline was curled up on his chest while he gently scratched his head.

Suddenly he heard a light tapping at his window before it flew open and a young green clad woman gracefully jumped in. The cat hissed in surprise and sunk his claws into Sebastian's shirt.

The butler sat up and glared at the intruder. "Who are you and—"

"Hold that thought my good man." She pointed a finger at the cat and said, "Animal form I thee ban. Turn this cat back into a man!"

There was a great thick cloud of smoke and the occupants coughed and waved it away. But Sebastian really wished the smoke was still there because his eyes beheld the most ghastly scene he could imagine.

Grell Sutcliffe, naked as can be, was curled up on his chest and looking at the demon with a rather sheepish smile.

"Uh... Hello Bassy..." The Shinigami stuttered.

Sebastian felt two things. First utter horror and the next pure anger. Grell could see the broiling rage and muttered a soft, 'uh oh' before hightailing it out of there.

In the meantime Ciel Phantomhive was sitting quietly at his desk filing out papers as usual when he heard a very loud angry voice that sounded like Sebastian.

"GRELL SUTCLIFFE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The blue eye and haired boy raised a quizzical brow as to exactly the reaper did_ this_ time to make his butler so angry. He rose from his desk and opened the door to find out. A streak of red and fleshy peach ran past him with his butler hot on its heels. Ciel blinked slowly a few times.

"That is the last time I step out of my office when I hear a strange commotion." The young earl muttered before closing his door and immersing himself in his work.

Grell was running through the mansion, naked, trying to find the exit. Sebastian chasing him was both sexy and terrifying. He was getting one hell of a thrill. Finally he was able to find the back door and make a run for it. Sebastian stopped chasing him at the door and was panting heavily both from running and anger.

Reaching the edge of the estate the nude reaper jumped into a tree in order to hop over the wall. He paused for a break and noticed the demon wasn't chasing him anymore. He sighed and lay atop a thick branch.

"Why did that little bitch of a witch have to come and ruin my fun?" He bemoaned.

"Perhaps because you should've been working instead of getting into trouble, Sutcliffe." William's voice shocked Grell that he almost fell out of the tree but grasped the branch with his legs and hands. He looked like a nude red haired sloth.

"Wow, Senpai I knew you liked kinky stuff but..." Ronald sniggered at beholding the sight of his other superior.

William sighed and drummed his fingers on his crossed arms. "Sutcliffe."

Grell gave a light sheepish laugh. "You're not going to demote me again are you Will~?"

Said man's eyes narrowed dangerously and Grell knew he was in for it now.

* * *

***I hope you liked that. I don't think I've come across a fic about Grell turning into a cat or a neko, so this may be the first. I know the witch thing was a bit of a stretch but I needed something plausible to turn Grell into a cat. A side note here, green is the opposite of red. **

**I hope none of the characters were OOC. I know Sebastian doesn't normally get angry but I think if he found a naked Grell atop him after thinking he was a harmless cat all this time... I think even he would be pissed. **

**So please review and tell me what you think***


End file.
